


Eyes

by ladapecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean in Love, Childhood Friends, Emotional, FUCK, Help, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oh wait, Short & Sweet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, goddamn it, i made my friends cry, it wasnt, okay not so sweet, oky but really why, please dont hate me, this is sad, whY WAS THIS A GOOD IDEA, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladapecki/pseuds/ladapecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met in the first grade, and they were best friends. Castiel always told him he loved his eyes, even though Dean didn’t quite know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for your kudos and likes and stuff  
> (sorry for any mistakes but this is just a short so sorry)  
> also im sorry if this emotionally effects you

Dean and Castiel met in the first grade, and they were best friends. Castiel always told him he loved his eyes, even though Dean didn’t quite know why.

However, Dean loved him, so he always grew happier whenever Castiel said it.

Castiel was kind, loving, beautiful, and funny.

They would be talking about nothing important, and suddenly Castiel would lean in to him and whisper,

“ _I like your eyes._ ”

They grew up catching and throwing baseballs, even when life got in the way, they’d meet up every Sunday on the empty forest clearing and play for years, until they were in highschool. Even then, they still did.

They’d talk for hours, every time and go home happier.

They fell in love.

One Sunday, Dean showed up the the clearing and Castiel didn’t.

He waited until his phone rang.

It was his brother Gabriel, who called in panic. Dean couldn't understand what he was saying. It sounded like, "Dean, Castiel...he...blood everywhere, head...Lawrence Avenue... "

Dean hopped onto his bike and rode so fast his legs burned.

Upon arrival, he noticed Mrs. Novak holding Gabe in her arms behind a yellow tape. He looked over to see what was clearly Castiel behind him was his Prius, totalled, blood on the dashboard. The ambulance arrived seconds later and applied pressure to Castiel’s head, the main source of blood. Dean’s eyes were already red-rimmed and wet.

He went to the hospital every day and night, barely eating. Castiel had not woken up, and despite the expressed concern of the doctors, he refused to leave.

He kept blaming himself, feeling as if maybe they didn’t have the tradition of baseball Castiel wouldn’t be in this accident.

He was finally allowed into the room.

“Cas... I…” Dean cried again. He didn’t care that it wasn’t manly, this was the man he loved, bruised and in pain beside him.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered slightly, but he didn’t quite wake up. The doctors rushed in and forced Dean out.

Eventually a doctor came out, “You’re Castiel’s friend, Dean, right?”

“Yes, he’s my...he’s my boyfriend.”

“Castiel has woken up, but unfortunately he has long term memory loss.”

Dean shook his head in disbelief, because this couldn’t be happening. Not to Castiel.

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, but he barely remembers his brother, so be...aware.”

Dean walked into a room, being the only one in there now.

Castiel slept, half of his head bandaged, bruises still covering his face.

Dean trembled, not letting himself cry this time. He let himself be happy that Castiel was alive and breathing.

Hours later, he woke up again.

Dean expected Cas to be confused and not remember him.

Instead, he smiled shyly, breathing out in a hushed tone,

“I don’t know who you are, but _I like your eyes._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this was from http://www.wittyprofiles.com/q/1601823


End file.
